Rama
There once existed in Silver Land an elite group of warriors who managed to transcend the limitations of most warriors through long and hard training. Warriors able to achieve this heightened state of consciousness were called "Rama". Warriors like the traitor, Victor. Together with the Grand Chase, Jin defeated Victor, who had once been Jin's master, at his castle. Victor had long ago betrayed the Silver Knights to become the Supreme Leader of the Black Knights.'' Once Victor was weakened he retreated within his castle and as they pursued him, the Grand Chase could feel a strange energy emanating from within the castle. Finding the source of this energy, the Grand Chase discovered that it was coming from a set of powerful weapons called Vajra, weapons used by the Rama.'' It was said that Victor had been training to become a Rama, but having been seduced by the evil he could inflict as a Rama, he failed to achieve enlightenment and in his failure hid the Vajra away. Realizing his own weakness against Victor, Jin took up the Vajra, and summoning all the strength in his heart, fought valiantly and with renewed vigor against Victor, achieved enlightenment and saved his friends. Like the Fighter, the Vajra wielding Rama (or Emperor) is also adept at close quarter combat. Luckily, this shortcoming is more than compensated by the Rama's more intense Burning mode and evasive moves as well as his strengthened Chi. Charging his Chi while performing one of Rama's specials will produce even greater results. Rama can also change his stance, a skill unique to this job, allowing for continuous combos and a wide display of excellent offensive and defensive techniques. The (italicized) events are untrue. When we when meet Victor in Victor's Fortress, there was nothing about him trying to retreat, train, or even killed by Rama; it was Fighter instead. Unlike all other 3 jobs, Rama's Chi generates more faster. Requirements It is necessary to be lvl 40 to participate in 4th Job Promotion. GP Mission (240,000 GP) Part One: Worn-Out Rama Mission (GP) "You must face three trials, if you are pursuing true strength. Overcome them all to attain a new level of consciousness. For now, you must overcome the first trial. Indeed, do you have what it takes? -A Seed of Doubt-''" *Obtain 3 Cyclops' Seals by defeating Cyclops in the Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG in 10 minutes. *Collect 10 Skeleton Archer's Bow Fragments in the Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG. *Obtain 40 Practice Journals from dungeon and PvP mode. *Obtain 20 Battle Training Certificates by winning in PvP. Part Two: GP The Second Test "''You've overcome the first trial. You are indeed strong. However your strength merely signals a strong mortal body. True strength lies in a heart that does not waver. - A Seed of Doubt -''" *Collect 5 Stone Golem's Hearts by defeating the Giant Stone Golem in the Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG. *Defeat Paradom 15 times in the Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor on any difficulty. *Defeat 20 Skeleton Archer Bosses in the Kastulle Ruins Upper FLoor on any difficulty. *Obtain 30 Practice Journals from dungeon and PvP mode. *Obtain 15 Battle Training Certificates by winning in PvP Part Three: GP The Awakening "''True awakening cannot happen until the mind and body become one. Now, this is the final trial. Overcome this final test and a whole new world will open up before you! - The Epiphany -''" *Obtain 5 Dark Anmon's Nychium by defeating Dark Anmon at the Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG. *Defeat the Black Fairy Queen 5 times in the Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG. *Defeat the Orc Lord 5 times in the Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG. *Obtain 20 Practice Journals from dungeon and PvP mode. *Obtain 10 Battle Training Certificates by winning in PvP Cash Mission (11,800 Cash) Part One: Rama Mission (Cash) "''You must face three trials, if you are pursuing true strength. Overcome them all to attain a new level of consciousness. For now, you must overcome the first trial. Indeed, do you have what it takes? -A Seed of Doubt-''" *Obtain 1 Cyclops' Seal by defeating Cyclops in the Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG in 10 minutes. *Obtain 1 Practice Journal from dungeon and PvP mode. *Obtain 5 Battle Training Certificates by winning in PvP. Part Two: The Second Test "''You've overcome the first trial. You are indeed strong. However your strength merely signals a strong mortal body. True strength lies in a heart that does not waver. - A Seed of Doubt -''" *Collect 1 Golem's Heart in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor Difficulty http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 5 Practice Journal's from either playing dungeons or PVP. *Collect 1 Battle Training Certificate in PVP. Part Three: The Awakening "''True awakening cannot happen until the mind and body become one. Now, this is the final trial. Overcome this final test and a whole new world will open up before you! - The Epiphany -''" *Collect 1 Dark Anmon's Nychium in Battle for Bermesiah on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG. *Collect 2 Practice Journal's from either playing dungeons or PVP. *Collect 1 Battle Certificate of Battle Training in PVP. Skills Normal '''1st MP- Striking Snake Onslaught': Jin quickly charges at the enemy with a powerful roundhouse kick and a final foot slam, smashing the Rama's enemy's face to the ground. 2nd MP- Destroyer of Heaven: Jin charges at enemies and slashes the enemy. Enemies are frozen in place and destroyed by a delayed Chi explosion. 3rd MP- White Monkey Washing Face: Jin pulls in enemies with a massive orb of Chi energy before it violently exploding outwards. Burning 1st MP''- ''Burning Striking Snake Onslaught: Like the Striking Snake Onslaught, except with two roundhouse kicks instead, and increased damage. 2nd MP- Burning Destroyer of Heaven: Like the Destroyer of Heaven, but eliminates the delay and increases the speed of the skill and also allows additional strikes to be dealt with proper timing of the attack key. 3rd MP-''' '''Burning White Monkey Washing Face: Like the White Monkey Washing Face, but more damage is inflicted.(The range isn't smaller,it's only graphics that may it look like smaller) Stance Techniques As a Rama, Jin can enter into a stance which can trigger several attacks or defensive techniques. This stance can also be found in the Duelist class of Sieghart, but less actions can be executed. The following can only be activated when the Stance Change is activated. Entering Stance: X + X Rising Sky: Stance + Up direction - Jin kicks upward quickly. Also good, but not great, for pushing. It doesn't carry Jin as far as Rapid Fire, though. It's also possible to juggle against a side of the screen with it. Bagua Trigram: Stance + The directional key in the direction Jin faces - Jin puts a shield up in front of him for about a second. It can't block melee attacks, but it reflects/negates all ranged attacks, including, but not limited to, Arrows, Skill Arrows (Like Big Shot), Fireballs, and Mage projectiles . Rapid Fire: Stance + Z - Jin kicks forward quickly. Great for pushing, but also carries Jin pretty far, so be careful when you're too close to edges. Phoenix Shrine Kick: Stance + The directional key opposite the direction Jin faces - Jin flips back quickly. It's just like the Dodge, only it goes farther, and it's backwards instead of forwards. Pressing Z during Flip animation causes Jin to do Rapid Fire. Shadow Step: Stance + Down - Simple little dodge to whatever way he's facing, good for feinting opponents and making them waste a skill.